


Week 5 - Artist Edge Magic

by Hermineuh



Series: KyluxXOXO - 2018 [4]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Armitage Hux is Not Techie, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren should open a matrimonial agency, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: Kylo Ren had been invited to the grand opening of his brother-in-laws's exhibit. While he had expected free food and drinks, playing the role of matchmaker was a surprise.





	Week 5 - Artist Edge Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXOXO summer fest 2018.  
> The prompt for this ficlet is: Artist - Edge - Magic
> 
> This story is totally unrelated to the previous parts of the series. I hope you'll give it a try and enjoy it ^o^/

It was a good evening. The drinks were either champagne or late harvest wine. For once the canape were tasty and easy to nimble on. The new varieties were also a nice change and seeing how the guests were engorging themselves, there was no doubt that the caterer would be hired once again for the next exhibit.

Despite seeing some faces that Kylo despised, he decided tonight was a good night. The suit Hux had gotten for him fitted just right and he had already been on the receiving end of appreciative glances. If only these people knew who he really was.

But the highlight of the night was Matt, his cousin, who was obsessing over a painting for the past twenty minutes. Sometimes bending on the right, sometimes on the left, trying to look behind the canvas, moving three steps back or almost putting his long nose against it. It was a show that hadn’t bored Kylo yet. So he kept on looking at Matt from afar and thoroughly enjoying his cousin’s little fixation.

When the waiter passed nearby with a golden tray full of champagne flutes, Kylo grabbed two and drank one in a few gulps. Then he intensely stared at the tall ginger that was currently chatting with a baroness. As if summoned, Hux turned his head and glared at Kylo who raised the full glass and took a long sip. He couldn’t repress a smile when Hux leaned toward the old lady to whisper something in her ear, most likely some apology, and headed his way.

 

“You behave like an animal,” Hux commented after standing next to Kylo and adopting a perfectly relaxed yet impeccable straight posture while lazily glancing around.

“Thought you liked that,” Kylo replied without venom.

“There’s a time and place for that,” Hux said, conversationally. “Don’t mistake mundane outing with a night of wild sex.”

“The night is still young, maybe we can combine both.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow before looking at Kylo. When no further comment was added, he turned and spotted Matt.

 

“Is he still studying Techie’s painting?” Hux asked.

“Twenty-five minutes and counting.” They stared at Matt for a few seconds. “He’s obsessed with it. He’s trying to find the trick.”

“He still doesn’t know?” Hux questioned, a little taken aback.

“No.”

“You should tell him.”

“Me? No.”

“He’s your cousin,” Hux pointed out.

“Techie’s your brother, maybe you should tell him.”

“Fair enough,” Hux sighed. He grabbed the still mostly-full champagne flute from Kylo and emptied it quickly. “Let’s help him out, shall we?” he said while handing the empty glass back to Kylo.

“This is going to be fun,” Kylo hummed.

 

Kylo liked his cousin alright. He was nice, usually prone to intense emotions to which Kylo could relate, and admired Kylo all too much to be really healthy. Yet, he didn’t mind the glorification. Perhaps the reason laid behind his jealousy and sadness toward Matt. Despite being born in the Skywalker bloodline, Matt never showed any sign of power. He was desperately void of any kind of magic or capability of any sort. Which was pathetic for a Skywalker, yet Kylo couldn’t help but envy his liberty. With Kylo’s great powers came great responsibilities. With nothing came naught. Matt wasn’t even aware of the family’s secret. How he would react to the Huxley’s powers? Kylo could only guess.

 

“Matt?” Hux started gently as to not startle the fidgety tall and muscular blond man.

“Wha…? Oh, hey Hux,” Matt greeted him, putting his big glasses back in place. “Kylo! So glad to see you! How are you doing? Hey, I’ve been thinking, maybe we can try a new routine at the gym? See, there’s this new elliptical bike that I’ve been dying to test and--”

“Matt,” Kylo interrupted him. “You’re babbling.” The very next second, Hux elbowed him hard in the ribs. For an unknown reason, Hux was almost protective of Matt.

“Oh!” Matt made a face. “Oh, right. Sorry.” He took a deep breath. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“We’ve noticed you were staring at the painting,” Hux said in a soothing voice. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like it. Do I like…” Matt exclaimed. “Hell yeah, I love it! Look how amazing it is! The details! The colours! The… the everything!”

Hux tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Matt could be oblivious to some things. “It is a good painting,” Hux concurred. “Is there something you noticed about it?”

Immediately, Matt tensed. Kylo didn’t need to use his powers to feel Matt’s unease. It radiated from him. “I, err…” his cousin started but didn’t elaborate.

“Something you liked in particular?” Hux tried again. “I am really impressed with the way Techie got inspired by Seurat’s painting  _ A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte _ and modernized it to our times. You can clearly see Coruscant’s Life Tower.”

 

Matt gave a noncommittal hum which annoyed Kylo. With just a light brush over Matt’s mind, Kylo saw what had obsessed his cousin.

 

“Hey, Matt, doesn’t this man look like you?” Kylo said with a nod toward the painting.

“You see it too?” Matt gasped and directly turned to face the canvas. “I thought I was hallucinating, but that man does look like me. And… and you see Techie too?” he asked, his voice a bit too loud for the exhibit’s crowd.

“Of course,” Hux hurried to replied. The lie was obvious but it was the first step for Matt to consider that Techie wasn’t perhaps just the shy little artist he seemed to be.

“And that they’re moving around, holding hands? Sometimes they disappear on the edge of the painting but they come back after a few seconds!” Matt exclaimed so vehemently that heads started to turn toward them.

“Alright, that’s it, you come with us,” Kylo decided, not wanting to draw that much attention.

 

He grabbed Matt’s white tuxedo’s lapel and forced him through the mass of guests who were now glaring daggers at them. He ignored his protests and let Hux do the necessary apologies to whatever crowned head they passed.

With a simple hand movement, he unlocked a backdoor and pushed Matt into the backstages of the Imperial Town Hall.

 

“Well, that went well,” Hux commented as he closed the door behind them.

“What’s going on?” Matt complained.

“You’re too loud,” Kylo replied, having let go of his cousin.

“You noticed something about the painting,” Hux continued. “Tell us about that.”

“It’s…” Matt hesitated. “I keep seeing Techie. And me. Holding hands, wandering around the painting. Talking. Laughing. Even kissing! Then, they just walk out on the edge of the canvas and come back again. It didn’t make sense. I thought I was going mad, but Kylo saw it too! So I’m not going crazy!”

“Well, about that, I didn’t actually see it. Sorry, Matthew,” Kylo admitted.

“What?”

“I just plucked it from your memory. That was easy.”

“What!”

“Also, about that,” Hux intervened. “Maybe you should know that some people have special abilities.” He waited for Matt to stop gawking. After five seconds, he gave up. “Yes, so, there are people, special people, who can do things that others cannot.” As it was considered bad etiquette to out someone without their consent, Hux could not name anyone. However, he gave a not-subtle nudge against Kylo’s foot.

“Really, Hux?” Kylo said, looking at his husband. “I’m the one who should do it?”

“Huh… do what?” Matt squeaked.

“Your cousin,” Hux pointed out, ignoring Matt’s agitation. “I did enough.”

“Urgh, fine! Matt, don’t freak out.”

“Wha--”

 

Before any other sound could leave Matt’s lips, his feet left the ground and he started to float about fifty centimeters above the the cement floor. As soon as he realized what was happening, Matt started to gesticulate and shout at Kylo to put him down.

As Kylo lowered his hand, Matt slowly returned to solid ground. He was out of breath, his cheeks red, glasses askew and his hair wilder than usual.

 

“Fuck… fucking hell… Fuck… Did… did you do that?” Matt managed to ask after putting himself back together.

“Yes,” Kylo replied sternly.

 

Without any warning, Matt’s fist flew right into Kylo’s jaw. They both grunted from the pain and Kylo took a step back.

 

“That’s enough!” Hux shouted, placing himself between the two large men.

“Never do that again!” Matt yelled at Kylo.

“Fair enough,” Kylo mumbled, rubbing his aching jaw with the back of his fingers.

“Alright, calm down. The both of you.” Hux ordered. “Matt, you saw that? That’s something Kylo is capable of. Other people can do other things. Like influencing one’s mind or be able to understand animals.”

That seemed to do the trick. Matt stood more relaxed and Kylo could feel the gears turning in his cousin’s brain. “Like the X-Men?” he asked after a while.

“Geez,” Kylo sighed as the same time as Hux said “Exactly like the X-Men.”

“So your power is to float people around?”

“No.”

“Kylo is special. Even within those special people he is… quite unique.” The awe wasn’t as disguised as Hux had hoped and the smirk Kylo shot him made him roll his eyes. “Anyway. Maybe it’s time you know about them, Matt. Keep an open mind for… you know… things.”

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux. His husband had his way with speeches and that was perhaps the first time he ever heard him not find the appropriate words.

 

“Oh… okay…” Matt whispered, already lost in thoughts about what he just heard. “Oh! For example Poe who can fly anything? He’s got these capacities?”

“Erm… no,” Hux said. “Poe is…” he took a deep breath. “He is just that talented,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Huh… but you’re telling me all this because…” Hux and Kylo nodded, waiting patiently for Matt to come to the obvious conclusion. “Because I have powers too?” he wondered, a huge smile on his lips.

Kylo glanced at Hux, smirking. “I knew this was going to be fun.”

“Shut up, Kylo. No, Matt. You actually don’t…” Hux told him. “But some people you know might.”

 

They waited almost a minute. Matt’s face was a cluster of contradictional expressions. He opened his mouth, gaped, then closed it.

 

“Are you sure about Poe?” he asked.

“Positive.”

“Then… are you talking about Techie?”

“Yes!” Hux exclaimed. “Exactly about Techie. And now is the perfect time for you to talk to him. You should go find him.”

“It’s… going to be difficult,” Matt said. Kylo watched in horror how his cousin’s face fell and his head lowered. “I’m afraid Techie wants to break up with me,” he explained.

“Wait, were you two dating?” Kylo wondered, Hux equally surprised.

“No! No, not really… but it would have been nice, though. No, it’s just… he texted me earlier today, saying he wanted to talk to me, but when I saw him during the opening ceremony, he literally turned around and ran,” Matt confessed. “He. Ran,” he insisted. “It can only mean that he doesn’t want to see me. Ever again!”

“Wow, let’s stop right there, this doesn’t make any sense,” Hux intervened, seeing how the corner of Matt’s eyes were reddening. “Kylo, go fetch my brother. I’ll stay here with Matt.”

“So much fun,” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear before turning on his heels and following the long corridor.

 

Kylo didn’t need to focus a lot. The other persons were causing a bit of interference, yet the Huxley’s minds and signature aura were one of a kind. Two of a kind actually, since they were twins. Keeping a check on his husband, he ignored all other presences until he found the one he was looking for. Which was just a bit further away. Kylo hurried along the many corridors, only stopping once he reached the artists lodges. There was no mistaking where Techie was at the moment. Without knocking, he entered Techie’s lodge and headed straight for the costume cabinet. The instant he opened the door, he heard soft gasp coming from behind several costumes.

 

“Techie, I know you’re hiding in there,” Kylo said not unkindly.

Several seconds later, he heard a soft “No?”

 

Kylo shook his head. The closet was rather small but that didn’t stop him from stepping inside after removing most clothes and sitting down, squeezing his long legs as best as he could. Techie had his back on the opposite wall, head on his knees hugged tight against his chest. His bright copper hair, which must have been artfully styled earlier that evening, were now trailing down his legs and arms.

 

“Talk to me,” Kylo asked slowly. “What is this about?” he continued when only a low whimper left Techie.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

 

That didn’t sound good at all, yet he wasn’t entirely sure what was causing the distress. Suspicions weren’t enough. He could conveniently use his powers to read Techie’s mind but the ginger man was easily spooked. It took Kylo almost a year for Techie to trust him again after doing it the first time. Yet he needed something to work with. Having Techie closed up as a walnut wouldn't help much.

 

“Is it about the exhibit?” he tried, knowing very well that it wasn’t. “Your copper miniatures are quite successful. I think there are some high bids already.”

“No, I don’t care about that.”

“Oh, really?”

There was a long silence before Techie answered. “I do care,” he admitted, his voice just above a whisper, which was encouraging. “It’s about…”

“The painting?” Kylo asked, slowly guiding the conversation toward the most likely subject of Techie’s relapse.

“Hnn. I’m scared.”

“The painting is a huge success.”

“Hnn.”

“Matt loves it,” Kylo mentioned.

Techie’s reaction was immediate. “He does?” he asked, finally looking at Kylo.

“He absolutely does.” Kylo assured. “He stood for twenty-seven minutes in front of it,” he continued when no reply came from Techie. “I know, I timed.”

“Did… did he see… something?”

“You know he did.” A long and sad moan was all Kylo got for an answer. “He saw you and him in the painting, walking around, chatting, kissing.” A longer whimper. “He was thrilled. Techie, he loved it.” He waited for a few seconds, seeing how his brother-in-law tried to come to the obvious conclusion. “You should tell him,” Kylo said, knowing this would be the final blow.

“I’ll scare him, Kylo. He’ll hate me! I… I painted that thinking about him, about us…”

“And again, he loved it,” Kyo insisted, seeing as Techie’s already red eyes were getting wetter and shiner by the second.

“But… but what if I don’t? And paint something that…” the words caught in his throat as tears were spilling from his overtired eyes.

“Then we’ll deal with it, together,” Kylo assured him, trying to not think about  _ that  _ room where one of Techie’s horror painting remained captive, for their safety. “Armie, you, me, and Matt.” The guards avoided even looking at the reinforced door. He recalled the name Techie gave to his work  _ The Darkness Within _ . Despite asking him several times, Hux and Kylo never managed to know within  _ where _ . The sheer thought of that art almost made Kylo shiver.

 

Techie was now a crying mess and Kylo felt his heart ache. He never knew why he liked Techie so much or felt so protective over him. Perhaps because he was a frail version of his husband, or because he was family, yet he didn’t feel particularly protective over Matt. Maybe it was that, despite all the hardships and curses destiny threw at Techie, the man never seeked revenge or punishment. There simply was no malice in him, just a strong will to survive and, would fate have it, live a happy life.

 

“Does Matt make you happy?” Kylo asked, trying another approach. Techie nodded violently. “Did you ever feel like relapsing since you met him?” There was a hesitation, then Techie shook his head, looking at Kylo as if he knew where he was heading but didn’t dare think about it. “And that was, two years ago, right?” He nodded again. “Think hard, little pumpkin, have you ever felt even a bit of doom lurking around?” This time, Techie shook his head with more conviction. “Then there is no reason why you can’t draw other painting thinking about holding Matt’s hand.”

Techie pouted a little. His tears had stopped by now, leaving his eyes red rimmed. “I wasn’t thinking about holding his hand,” he clarified, making Kylo grumble. “I wanted to tell him,” Techie continued, his fingers clenching at his turquoise pants. “Today, I wanted to tell him. I tried to… but I couldn’t,” he sighed. “I ran. I thought about him rejecting me and… I just couldn’t…”

 

Kylo nodded. He remembered how nervous he was when he felt ready to admit his powers to Hux. As it turned out, Hux had known for a long time. It was quite the disappointment when he had heard Hux say something along the lines of “I suspected at first, then fives minutes after meeting you I was positive you had magic”.

 

“Maybe you can tell everything to Matt for me?” he heard Techie ask, forcing him out of his reverie.

“You know I can’t.”

“I know you can’t,” Techie repeated, a little defeated but sending off a more positive energy that when Kylo had stepped into the lodge.

“Come on, let’s meet with Matt. If there’s any right time, it’s now.”

 

When Techie nodded, Kylo gave him a gentle smile. He just couldn’t stand seeing Techie hurt. Then, he groaned as he tried to unknit his legs and stand up. He rose stiffly, waiting for Techie to get out of the costume cabinet, then allowed him a few minutes to gather his thoughts and make himself presentable. Kylo noticed that what he thought were pants were actually a divided skirt that gave the illusion of a dress gown. Several aquamarine stones were sewed to the costume and under the artificial light, Techie was almost sparkling. Were Kylo not madly in love with his older twin brother, he was certain Techie would have taken his breath away. As it was, Kylo felt more like a proud tutor or even guardian. Techie deserved all the best in this world and in the next.

 

“Ready?” he asked, offering his hand.

“As I’ll ever be,” Techie sighed, taking Kylo’s with his.

 

They left the artist lodge and headed back to where Kylo had ditched Matt with Hux. No one said a word, Techie being too focused on rehearsing his monologue and Kylo knowing all too well how hard that was.

It took a few minutes before they met with Hux and Matt. However, the glance Hux shot Kylo was enough for him to want to turn heels, change his name once more, abandon his title and move to another city.

 

“Matt has been telling me how much he loved the painting,” Hux said, his jaws a little too tight and his glare just on the side of murderous. “In explicit and very, very long details.”

“Techie,” Matt exclaimed when he saw the artist. His cheeks suddenly turned bright red when his gaze noticed how little the almost translucent divided gown left to the imagination. “I… I err…”

“Mattie?”

“Yes, Techie-sweetie?” Matt whispered, making Hux roll his eyes and even shake his head.

“I have something to tell you,” Techie said, his voice doing a little tremolo but otherwise remained steady enough.

“About your magic?” Matt asked.

“Huh, yes?”

“Hux told me all about it!”

“He did?” Techie wondered at the same time as Kylo while Hux declared, offended “I did not!”

“Mattie, please! You have to understand that… that my paintings come to life,” Techie hurried to explain. “When I think about something and draw it, it just starts to live on its own.”

“That’s your capacity?”

“Huh huh…”

 

Matt hummed, frowning a little while he digested the information. Next to Kylo, Hux leaned slightly against him and whispered in his ear “We should go, it’s a private conversation to have.”. Kylo shot him an exasperated look. He pushed against Hux’s mind which opened up almost immediately. They had their ways to communicate without uttering a single word. For those who didn’t know about Kylo’s magic, it just felt as if they were a perfect couple, single-minded and agreeing on everything without talking. Little did they know that they could have silent screaming fits without breaking protocole.

 

_ “You forced me to out my capacity in front of my father.” _

_ “Again with that same story? You know very well I thought you were going to say something utterly different.” _

_ “Why would I ever ask for sex in front of my father!” _ Kylo silently shouted in Hux’s mind.

_ “You tell me, you’re the weirdo of your family,” _ Hux commented.

_ “For the last time, I was not asking for a sexual favor!” _

_ “Sure, honey.” _

_ “I fucking hate you!” _

_ “No, you love hate-fucking me. But again… weirdo,” _ Hux sing-sang the last word, yet with enough playfulness that Kylo calmed down a little.

 

In front of them, Techie was barely restraining himself from ripping his divided gown in half. His hands were twisting and clenching the delicate tulle. Matt seemed in deep thoughts when he suddenly moved, his face plastered with an enormous smile, showing his uneven and crooked teeth. Techie gasped at the abrupt change.

 

“Then, if your paintings come alive, this means we’re already dating!” the blond man exclaimed loudly.

“We.. whuuuuuh… huh?”

“I get it now! You thought about us dating and  _ boom _ ! Painting-Matt and painting-Techie are dating! That’s what happened, right?”

“Huh, yeah, I guess,” Techie replied, a little taken aback. In Kylo’s mind, Hux sighed loudly while asking to be shot dead right this instant. “But if--”

“So, can I kiss you now?” Matt interrupted Techie, his eyes as bright as the stones on the dress.

“Yes… Yes! You can!”

_ “Geez, end me Kylo, I beg you!” _ Hux whined.

_ “Hush, Techie’s dream is about to come true,” _ Kylo chastised him.

_ “And for once it won’t try to eat us…” _

 

Matt had stepped closer to Techie, laying a hand on his hip while the other was gently caressing his cheek, their gazes locked together. They were sharing a moment. Kylo felt privileged, seeing how Techie was starting a new relationship that would bring him happiness. He could tell. When their lips finally met in a chaste kiss, even Hux cooed a little, though he immediately stopped when tongue was involved.

 

“Err, we better go,” Hux told Kylo when Techie guided Matt toward the white wall behind him.

“Just a minute.”

The next moment, Matt’s hands were roaming all over Techie’s body who sighed happily before kissing him more fiercely. “Oh hell,” Hux grumbled. Soon, skinny white legs were wrapped around Matt’s impressive muscular waist. The roll of hips left little to the imagination about what was going on. “No! Nooo. Let’s go, now!”

“Why? I think it’s cute,” Kylo complained while Hux was pulling him hard away for the newly formed couple.

“Seeing my baby brother getting frotted by your cousin? No, not something I ever want to remember!”

“Look how happy they are,” Kylo protested, gesturing toward them.

“Oooh, Mattie,” Techie whimpered, shortly followed by a moaning Matt.

“I got you, sweetie.”

“Oh god no! I’m out!”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Kylo agreed, a bit horrified how Matt and Techie went from naught to sixty in mere seconds.

 

Kylo followed Hux out of the backstages and made sure the backdoor would remain closed for the next thirty minutes, giving the very vocal couple some privacy. Though the last bit was a bit disturbing, he was glad he helped Techie, even if it was just a little nudge in the right direction.

Tonight really was a good evening, he thought loudly and smiled when his husband slid a hand in his and hummed in agreement.

  
  


~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story. Let me know if you did <3


End file.
